There are disclosed, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3417936 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-224865, game systems in which a player is able to play a game with multiple players. In these game systems, messages such as a player's quote (speech) and a player's self-introduction message are registered in advance in a game server device, thereby enabling a simulated chat in a game with multiple players. In the simulated chat, registered messages are delivered from a game server device to plural game devices so that the messages are displayed by each game device.
During the playing of a game, however, a player performs operations for the play. In a game requiring such operations frequently, it would be difficult for a player to perform operations for editing a message during play. Moreover, operations for the editing of a message are troublesome because a game device installed at a game arcade is usually not provided with a keyboard. As is obvious from the above, in a conventional system in which a registered message is delivered from a game server device to plural game devices every time the message is displayed, the same message is repeatedly transmitted. As a result, communication efficiency is likely to be degraded.